Christian's journal
by Dark Magician LQuinn
Summary: This journal entry follows on from the Broken Promises trilogy. If you have not read them this will make very little sense. With Christian away on an important mission, Ana gets some time to relax and read.
1. Chapter 1

**( Hi all.**

 **This is a stand alone entry which is what I have been working on. My loyal readers will recongise this as a small add on to the story Broken Promises Part 1, 2, and 3 can all be found on this site.**

 **My story of how Christian and Ana come to be together, plays in a very different light. Christian Grey is the world most famous magician and Ana was a part time waitress at a local diner. When their world collide sparks, bullets and explosions fly.**

 **If you have not yet read those stories I recommend you do now. Or else this will make no sense what so ever to you. And will also spoil many of the story plots that come for it.**

 **In regards to my loyal readers quite A few of you enjoyed the idea of hearing this so I give you the first piece to let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy.)**

Christian's diaries

It's barely been one day since Christian left on his jet to meet Riker and his son. He says it's for important business. Apparently, the Rikers are mixed up in something that goes back for centuries. I told Christian to be safe and I know with his magic he will be.

Now with the ranch to myself and the kids sleeping, I head down the corridor and toward his diary room. With how busy our life has been between the children and Christian's magic shows I have not had much time to venture into his archives.

As I reach for the handle and twist slightly I feel how stiff the knob feels. Has it really been that long? Twisting it fully I push the door open and step inside.

I take a deep breath in as the air feels heavy. The bookcases are filled floor to ceiling with diary after diary of his journals. My eyes scan over the different coloured diaries and materials used to make each book. There are no spaces now due to the missing diaries being returned.

We can thank Catherine for that. I still hate the woman for what she did. There is a deep burning desire to cause her harm pulling at my soul. I try and shake it off as my gaze moves over to each of Christian's outfits. Five outfits adorn mannequin's inside glass cabinets.

A knight armour with chainmail and some armour plating protects the first mannequin. A large white shield covered in a red cross stands before the armour. A long white robe covers most of the chainmail also bearing the red cross. Finally, with a large steel sword in its sheath sits on its belt. Staring at the shield I can see it has multiple dents and scratches. It makes me realise how much Christian has been through. Battle after battle fought to defend his Templar brothers. Even his white robe is not without damage as I can see slices through the fabric as well as burn marks.

Looking up to the helmet I see the small slats from where he could see. It seems his vision would be severely limited with that helmet on. Though it would protect him from all sides it almost makes me claustrophobic.

I turn away and walk over towards the large comfy sofa in the middle of the room. There is a diary already laying on the seat. Sitting down I reach over and pick it up. It looks to be a plain black diary from more recent times.

I open the diary and look down at the date.

21st November 1963

Well, I'm sat in a hotel room I have walked and driven the route over and over. I can't believe they broadcast all over the newspapers. The route John F Kennedy's motorcade will be taking. Anyone with any military experience would know that Dealey Plaza is a death trap.

I know my positions as a sniper. There are multiple places there could be shooters. I know it will happen tomorrow. Do I try and warn the president? If I end up locked up in prison I can't help him.

No! My best option is to stop the shooter before it happens. If worst case I could use my magic to protect him. I have no idea how long it will last but it's worth a shot.

My mind has been going over a million options to try and stop this. I even thought of taking out one of his secret service agents and taking their place. At least if I get shot I will survive.

The best plan would be to take out the sniper before he can get the shot off. I know it's going to happen. I know I have to stop it. If not for America then for Jeanie.

I skip the next page as I'm already read it before. That's when I see his next entry.

29 November 1963

Here are how the events went down in my eyes.

I made my perch on top of the old courthouse. It gives me a clear line of sight to the most buildings. Sat there from three in the morning. The cold kept me on my toes as I scanned each building with my binoculars.

I had to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I saw the crowds building. It was making it harder and harder to look out for a shooter. Around twelve is when my luck changed. I saw one man enter the Texas school book depository. Straight away I raced back through the courthouse and out onto the streets. Rushing I quickly headed inside. That was when I realised I didn't want to race in unprepared.

I had to be sure and this place was massive. Moving quickly and quietly from room to room. I searched floor by floor. As I made my way onto the sixth floor I could hear the crowds growing louder.

The president was close.

Moving into the next room I saw a man crouched down holding a scoped rifle. I moved to soon rushing in I could see the motorcade passing. I threw a protective barrier around the president's car as the first round was fired. The bullet struck the shield. That was when I was struck hard from behind in the back of my head.

It broke my focus I barely heard the weapon get fired again. My shield was down. No!

I threw myself at the shooter slamming into him and sending his third shot off course. We both hit the ground as I twisted the rifle hard slamming the rifle into his face knocking him out. I lifted myself up and looked out the window to see a gleam of a scope from the grassy knoll. I just heard the fourth shot as the butt of a rifle connected to the back of my head as everything turned black.

I could feel I was being carried but I couldn't open my eyes. I could only listen. As a gruff voice shouted how I broke his nose. A calm voice told him to shut up before I heard the words.

"Lee here take this. If you get caught you know what to do."

I think a few moments passed it could have been longer when I heard.

"Looks like Harvey's in trouble, take care of that officer."

The next time I came to I was tied to a chair in an old warehouse. It may have been a meat packing plant as it stunk of death. There was little lighting, but I woke up surrounded by three men. The first I recognised from the broken nose I gave him during our fight. The other two stood in the shadows. The main beam of light was focused on me.

After demanding to know the fate of the president they seemed only too eager to tell me of his death before asking who I was and how I knew they would be there.

Finding out I had let Kennedy die was awful knowing I had failed Jeanie was the worst. I refused to let them know anything. Something the mob doesn't take kindly too. Their torture began in earnest. Their punches and kicks felt like Childs play compared to Catherine's belt or Elena's whip.

By day two they got creative. I woke strapped down on a table with my head hanging over the edge. Waterboarding is a wicked way to torture but it's hard to worry when you can't die. I had still not even give them my name.

They were searching for any way to break me. Knowing my name, they may have found out about Mia and I was damn sure not going to let that happen. Day three they turned to electric. With my hands cuffed to a metal pipe above my head for the whole day, the searing pain in my shoulders reminded me of Elena and how she binds me.

The current from the car battery they wired me up to flow through my body every other minute. The pain was horrific, but it helped me learn what I needed to know.

During some of the longer periods of being electrocuted I overheard some of the men talking. They spoke about how Giancana had some of the Dallas police force in his pocket. Even through the pain, I remember it clearly.

"What the hell happened with that cop?"

"I thought Giancana had the police force in his pocket. Why did he stop Oswald?"

"Well, it's a good job I took care of him. I doubt Oswald had the guts."

"Charlie didn't have to fucking kill him in the street. I know the pistol I gave Oswald couldn't fire but that was too close."

"Now we still need to find out who the hell this guy is."

"The boss says if he doesn't talk soon we just kill him."

"Really Sam said that?"

"He saw our faces, knows Oswald is a patsy. We have two more days to break him."

As soon as I knew it was linked to Sam Giancana I had to find him. The cuffs broke the moment I wanted them to. The shock on their faces as all five men reached for their guns. Between my fighting and my magic, they didn't stand a chance.

One of the five men that died that night was the shooter in the Texas book depository. Now it was time to hunt down both Charlie and Sam Giancana. The former shouldn't be too hard the latter is head of the Chicago mob. Now that will be a task.

I lean back resting against the sofa. Christian stopped the first shot. I also know him tackling the shooter was the reason the third shot missed JFK. He nearly changed the world that day. I read on hungry for more.

30th November 1963

Well, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to Lee Harvey Oswald, but that ship has sailed. I need to check the connection between him and Jack Ruby. It seems bold and odd for a nightclub owner to kill someone so openly in front of the police.

Makes me wonder if Giancana had anything to do with it. I can investigate it while searching for Charlie. If only it was easier to question Jack but with him locked up in police custody that's awkward. Worst case I could always teleport to his cell and question him there. It's risky as I'm still learning to try and control teleporting, but I may not have a choice.

I continue to read on.

6th December 1963

Well after tracking Charlie for some time. He keeps managing to stay one step ahead of me that was until tonight. I caught him hanging out in one of Giancana's dive bars. I admit going in so casually might not have been a good idea, but I wasn't going to let him slip away again.

I waited at the bar for some time until I spotted him. Hidden off to the side of the stage in a dark alcove. The moment I sat down he tried to reach for his pistol only to find it not there. I placed his pistol down on the table.

"Now come with me outside. We have a lot to chat about."

He begun to follow my direction until we arrived outside and he called out to a few of his boys stood by the sedan in the alleyway. They were not my targets, but I had no trouble knocking them out.

Charlie's fighting was reckless he left himself open and I pinned him to the wall.

"Why did Giancana have the president killed?"

"You really think I know that! I'm just a low life."

"Really? You and your friend were in charge of taking out the president and framing Oswald. I recognise your voice. Not to hot when you don't have the element of surprise."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the punk who knocked me out. You also gave Harvey a faulty pistol. Now I'm sure you heard what I did to the rest of your friends, now talk."

"Kennedy slept with Sam's woman!"

"Don't lie. I know this plan was over a year in the making. Now unless you want your insides cooked talk." I screamed.

A little spark through my free hand helped loosen his lips.

"The boss wasn't happy how heavy Kennedy was coming down on organised crime. So, some of the head honchos got together and decided to do something about it. He also personally insulted Giancana by cutting him out after he got into power."

"That's it?"

"That's all I know I swear."

That may have been all he knew but he was a fool for trying to pull that knife out of his sleeve. The shock I sent through his body was enough to make sure he would never hurt anyone else again. Now I must make a choice, Pay a visit to Jack Ruby? Or find Sam Giancana?

I move to the next page.

7th of December 1963

Now that was an interesting day spending the afternoon in a prison cell at the local police station. I should have known the police would have moved Jack Ruby out of the cell the first chance they had.

I teleported myself right into the cell block only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. As soon as the officer entered I acted like a drunk who had been put in there the night before.

It's then I heard the officers talking how they had moved Jack two days before. They didn't say where they transferred him, but I knew I could track him down once I got out.

Luckily due to my weakened state, it was easy to play a drunk. I think the officers were wondering who the hell I was by the time they let me out. Another hour and I would have teleported myself out of there.

I think I will do some research before I head off to bed. See if I can get a bead on where Sam Giancana is. It's better than sleeping in that damn bed. I bet it will feel a million times better than the prison cell bed. I'll give Sapphire a call after I finish this just to check on her.

I flick the page.

10th of December 1963

I've tracked him down. Hiding on the outskirts of Dallas limits. I guess he couldn't stay away. Well just makes it that much easier for me to get him.

I'm currently sat in my car nearby waiting for the cover of nightfall. I will enter his residence and we can a nice long chat.

I stop for a moment wondering how he managed to track him down. I begin reading again.

20th of December 1963

What the hell? He is working with the feds!

I stormed into his house making short work of his three-armed guards and found him relaxing, enjoying a drink. After being responsible for the murder of the president. I ripped him from his chair and slammed him against the wall.

He didn't take kindly to my presence or my force and tried to intimidate me with who he was.

"I know damn well who you are Sam Giancana. You murdered the fucking president and I'm damn certain you had something to do with Jeanie too."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the guy who your men tortured before I killed them. I'm the one that knows your responsible and I'm the one that's going to bring you down."

"You little shit. You have no idea who you're messing with. I control the mob in Chicago and I can tear your world apart."

"No, you have no idea who you're dealing with. You think you can get rid of me. Wrong! Now I want to hear it from your mouth. Why did you kill Kennedy and Jeanie?"

Then three federal agents came in pistols raised arresting me for assault and trespassing. I went willingly thinking they had been keeping an eye on his place. It was a mistake they were not spying on him they were working alongside him.

They clubbed me as we got to their car. When I woke I was bound with my feet tied to a heavy metal weight laying on the ground by the docks.

The three agents stood around with Sam and his three guards I had knocked out.

"Good to see you're finally awake. Some of my men might not know how to deal with guys like you but I do. So, any last words?"

"You're making a big mistake."

Sam merely laughed as his men threw the heavy metal weight into the water. Seconds later I was plunged into the icy water.

I remember sinking down as I used my magic to quickly open the cuffs. Heading deeper into the water I tried untying my feet and starting to struggle more as I dropped deeper. The water seemed to surround me.

My next memory was sitting up on pelican island realising I had lost four days and have no idea how. What happened down in the water?

Now Sam had signed his death warrant. When I find him, I'll kill him.

I stop reading wondering how he lost four days with no memory of what happened.

 **(This is the first full Journal entry I have wrote for Christian. With a diary room full of them I would like to know if you want to hear more. Please do let me know in your reviews if you enjoy this.**

 **Do you want to read more of these?**

 **Or should I look to be writing something else?**

 **Show me if you would like more by following or favouriting this entry and leave comments.**

 **Thank you. S J Wright.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This is Christian's second diary entry.)**

Sat there holding one of Christian's diaries I look back up at the diary room. Thousands of diaries all written from his lifetime. To live to a hundred is an achievement yet Christian is not far off seven hundred years old.

I hear a little sigh to my left and look overseeing the monitor. Lily Rose turns in her bed softly. Both of our children are blessings to us. To think we come so close to losing one of them. I shudder to even think about it. It pulls my thoughts back to how Christian was nearly a father.

Placing the diary down I stand up and begin looking through the dates in some of his diaries. I remember it being during the wild west era. After searching through four diaries I come across a date around that time.

Autumn 1885 Tombstone

Well, what a night that was.

It seems the gang I had been tracking where part of a much larger posse. I had no idea. It seemed to be a quiet evening until seven of the gang made themselves known in the saloon. I ordered them to give up their revolvers. They refused point blank in the middle of the saloon. So, I ordered them to leave.

That's when Cletus decided he had enough and tried to throw a punch. A huge mistake on his part. Not only was he drunk but I saw it coming from a mile away. Deflecting the blow, I slammed his head into the bar. That's when one of his boys went for his gun.

Mia was razor sharp her dagger flying through the air and pinning his sleeve to the wall.

That's when one of them demanded to take the fight outside. I couldn't agree more. Mia followed them out with me. Seven against two aren't the best odds but when you don't fear death knowing you can't die it sure does help.

Only they were joined by three more of their gang who had been chasing some saloon girls. Ten against two I knew Mia and I still had the edge. I asked her to go and she refused. I knew she would. Never one to shy away from a fight.

I offered them a civil duel which they declined before pulling their weapons. Mia drove for cover using the wall of the bank to return fire. I know she wouldn't kill. Her shots were only to wound. I, however, have no issue with putting them down. Quickly coming out of my roll I despatched two at close range with my revolver. My next three shots created cover fire pinning down the nearest target. My last bullet found it's mark hitting his exposed shoulder from behind cover and dropping him. A cry to my left let me know one of Mia's bullets had hit its mark right into the hand of her target forcing him to drop his gun and flee.

I turned only to hear the fire of a shotgun. Diving out the way I landed to the side of the saloon protecting me from another round of buckshot. Glancing out one of the men approached my position reloading the double barrel shotgun. Snapping up my other Colt I leveled my aim over his shoulder as one of the men tried to sneak around the side of Mia's cover. My bullet took out his eye and dropped him.

I heard the slam of the shotgun. It's loaded. Ducking back behind cover I feel the shotgun tear into the wood and graze my arm. Wincing back, I readied my Colt. Then the second round landed. He's empty. Throwing myself out diving sideways I fired twice taking him down as he began his reload.

With four shooters left they opened fire forcing me back into cover. Retreating I blind fired in their direction. Until my Colt ran dry. I crouched down reloading behind the barrel. When a loud blast rang out. The barrel partially broke leaving me little cover as Smitty levelled the second loaded barrel of his shotgun at me.

I knew it wouldn't kill me, but it would sure make a mess. Another shot rang out loud and clear tearing into Smitty shoulder causing him to scream and drop the shotgun grabbing his shoulder and staggering off. Another round took down one of the men near the barn. The remaining men fled into the darkness as I looked over at Mia.

Her gaze was fixed on the second-floor balcony of the saloon. I looked up to see a young woman with partially tied red hair wearing a black waistcoat and white shirt. In her hands a Winchester rifle. It was the same girl from the meeting. The one I had searched for. It seemed like she smiled for a moment and Mia called me when I turned to look back she had gone.

Who was that woman?

I can't help myself as I continue to the next page.

After the shootout outside the saloon, Mia and I followed the rest of the Black river gang to their camp. It's well out of the town limits but that doesn't mean it will be for long. Sure they are a gang of cutthroats and thieves, but I don't relish the idea of barrelling into the base and killing them all.

I will leave them be provided they stay the hell away from Tombstone. As we kept our eyes on the camp I counted roughly a twenty-strong posse. I doubt they will take too kindly to their numbers being thinned out. I just hope they will see it as unwise to attack the town.

The rest of the day was uneventful. So, going to take a nap on the bed in the sheriff's office.

I finally found her, or should that be that she found me. The red-haired woman from the town hall gathering and the shootout two nights ago. Mia and I were having a quiet night at the saloon. I don't mind the card games and most of the folk that visit. I mainly stay there to break up any fights or if any of the Cowboys get too frisky with the girls.

I also thought that the saloon might be the black river gangs first point of call if they entered the town. So being right there would make it much easier.

My eyes were so focused on the windows and listening out for any hoof steps. I didn't even hear her approach. Leaning over she placed two drinks on our table. Both Mia and I looked up in surprise.

"Drinks for the law around here." She spoke.

Wearing a pink skirt and white top off the shoulder. A black corset with black cowboy boots finishes off her outfit. It's a very different outfit from her outfit she wore while wielding the rifle.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Thank you. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners but you're the one from the balcony the other night." Mia chimed in.

"Yes, my name is Jessie." She replied.

"You're one hell of a shot. Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked.

"My Papa and brothers. Now if you will excuse me."

Mia jumped up as Jessie turned away.

"Wait?"

Before Mia could continue a drunk grabbed at her dress. She swung at him and landed her hit to his face. That's when I saw the knife. He snatched at Mia putting the blade to her throat. I reached back for my Colt.

That's when I saw it Jessie like lighting reached down and pulled her skirt up slightly pulling a revolver from her boot and pressed it against the drunken man's head.

"You really should let her go." Jessie insisted.

I spotted two of his friends go to reach for their guns. Quickly stepping to cover Jessie with my body, I rested my hands on the handles of my Colts shaking my head at them.

"Nah ah." I snapped.

Both men backed down as I felt the drunk stumble backwards. He fell over my leg and hit the floor hard. His bottle breaking and spilling on the floor. He slowly managed to stagger up.

"Go home and get some rest. I don't want to have to arrest you for disturbing the peace." I shouted after them.

I spun back to face Mia and Jessie as she slipped her gun away into her boot.

"I should really take that." I began.

"But you won't. Thank you for that. Seems that you need friends right now and my friends call me Cassidy."

"Thank you, Cassidy," Mia said.

"See you around, Sherriff." She said then disappeared into one of the saloons boarding room.

So now I finally got her name Jessie Cassidy. I wonder what she is doing in Tombstone. Time will tell I suppose.

I stop stunned by what I have just read. Cassidy was a cowgirl that came to Tombstone. It seemed even in his early diary entries Christian was interested in her. I lift my feet up onto the sofa and get comfortable as I turn the page desperate to know more.

This morning I woke to Cassidy stood over me. I must have looked like a sight asleep in my seat with my head on the desk. It seemed she didn't mind or didn't care.

What she did want was to let me know that the black river gang was planning a heist on an armed stagecoach heading maybe. The stagecoach was carrying a large safe in the hold. Cassidy explained to both Mia and I how she had overheard them talking at the camp.

Not only had she found their camp but had also managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying. I don't doubt that with how silently she can move that she easily accomplished that.

Appeared the stagecoach would be passing by their ambush tonight. With only four armed guards for them to deal with it would be a massacre. There was no way I would allow this to happen so close to my town.

The idea of rounding up a posse may end up with some of the townsfolks being injured. Mia and I could take them down however it would be very messy indeed. Cassidy was surprised when I refused to organize a group.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears there was no way I would allow anyone else to be hurt or worse.

Early this evening we moved into place taking a wide stance near the ambush point. That's when we saw a lone figure almost on top of the ambush site. When we closed in we came to realize it was Cassidy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well, the way I see it twenty against two isn't wise at least twenty against three is a little better." She replied.

"You need to get out of here right now," I ordered.

"Look you know I can handle myself. I want to help." She asked softening her tone.

"Mia, take her back to town." I snap.

"But I won't make it back before the ambush. I can't leave you." Mia pleads.

"Looks like you don't have a choice. We're in this together." Cassidy winked.

The plan was set I didn't much like it. Cassidy was an unknown on top of that she could be hurt or killed something I didn't want to happen. Taking up our positions we waited for the black river gang.

We didn't have to wait long. Just over an hour and they arrived. All twenty on horseback. I stayed down hiding in the bushes a good distance away. Most of the men dismounted and took their positions as I hoped. Taking the nearest cover to the roadside. The rest of the men left on their horses. It looked like it would be thirteen men laying siege on the stagecoach.

Two men were ordered up on to the hill I had asked Cassidy to cover us from with her Winchester rifle. I did that to keep her out of harm's way. Now two men were heading to her position and I had no chance of helping without giving my position away. I watched helplessly as the two men disappeared around the hill.

The other men took up their sides. Five on Mia's side of the path and six on my side. I knew Mia was safe. She was hidden under a mostly destroyed cattle wagon that had been dragged well clear of the road.

As the cover of night fell. There had been no shouts or gunfire from the hill. Which lead me to believe that Cassidy had not been found yet. I was still deciding on if I should slip off to check when I saw the lanterns of the stagecoach coming towards us.

I had run out of time.

With four horses pulling the stagecoach it was moving rapidly. The lanterns next two each of the four men made them easy to spot. A driver with a guard beside him. Two guards on the back and I would think two more inside the carriage itself. The darkness would give the black river gang perfect cover.

There was no warning shot from the black river gang. Their first shot hit one of the rear guards knocking him from the back of the stagecoach. I sprinted from cover as Mia did the same. Charging at the nearest two men I fired off my Winchester Carbine dropping the two crouched men quickly. Turning my body, I aimed at a third who had broken cover running for the stagecoach. Using my last few rounds I put him down.

I threw my Carbine to the desert floor and pulled out both of my Colts. I heard shots from all around as the guards returned fire against the bandits. Just as I made it to the stagecoach one of the bandits was pulling at the door handle.

At the last moment, he spun around gun held high. I fired twice my shots piecing his chest. Just then I spotted movement. I grabbed the dead bandit and covered my body as two blasts from a shotgun knocked us both over. Pinned under the dead man's body I saw the guard snap the double barrel shotgun open. I quickly pushed the dead body off me.

"Don't shoot I'm the Sherriff."

He looked at my badge halting his reload. Just then two bandits came around the stagecoach. I raised my Colt as suddenly the first went down from a headshot. The second panicked allowing me to quickly empty my Colt into the remaining man.

The guard pulled me up and reloaded his shotgun while I covered him. Then we moved around to the other side of the stagecoach. The driver was hiding low I could see blood but didn't know where he was shot.

The other two guards were firing at three areas. The dark night filled with muzzle flashes as the bandits returned fire.

"Look I'll draw their fire. I'm going to check on your buddy. As soon as they give away their positions you take them down." I yelled over the gunshots.

Racing out I didn't even try to open fire straight away putting space between the stagecoach and me. Then I slowed and opened fire as I saw a muzzle flash from the bushes. One of my shots was rewarded with a cry of pain. In the moonlight, I saw a second shooter by the sandy mound he was pulled to the floor hard crying out. Just as I made it to the fallen guard I heard the loud blasts of multiple shotguns.

The ambush was finished.

Rolling the guard over he was injured but clutching his pistol. I quickly disarmed him. He had been shot in the shoulder. Pushing down on the wound I felt myself surrounded by the others guards as one handed me a medical kit. It wasn't much but it would have to do until we got him to the docs.

The guards were jumpy and almost attacked when Mia came over with one of the bandits in shackles.

"Is he ok?" Mia asked.

"If we get him to the doc I think he will be," I told them all.

Cassidy appeared out of the darkness with her Winchester rifle over her shoulder. Two of the guards aimed their shotguns at her.

"Wait she's with us," I shouted.

"You ok?" She asked the driver.

He had taken around to his arm but will be ok. We accompanied them back to town and Doc has been working on them both. I'm currently at my desk in the sheriff's office, their stagecoach is right next door. They will be spending the night here and continue in the morning if both men are ok.

Turning the page, I breathe a sigh of relief grateful that the ambush failed.

In the afternoon we set off for the next town over. Doc insisted the guard who had taken a bullet to the shoulder shouldn't ride. We kept him inside the stagecoach with Doc on hand. Mia, Cassidy and I tailed the stagecoach right through to the next town where it was greeted by armed marshals and more added security.

Doc took one of the horses for the ride back to Tombstone and the Marshals were thankful for the assistance. As we went to mount our rides Cassidy pulled me to one side.

"Well, this is goodbye then." She said.

"What? You're not coming back with us?" I asked.

"No. I was only passing through. I'm searching for someone. The marshal gave me a lead. I have to follow it." She replied.

"I can come with you. Watch your back."

"You're needed in Tombstone. Where I must go, you can't follow. Keep your town safe, sheriff. Until we meet again." Cassidy offered casually.

Maybe I should have said something more, instead, I watched her climb onto her horse. She turned her horse to face me and gave me one last knowing look and a wink before taking off out of town.

So, hang on if Cassidy left then how did she end up with Christian and pregnant?

 **(Sorry for the lengthy gap between updates, I have had a bad few months. Just starting to get back to writing now. I would love to hear your thoughts about what you would like to read and what you think of Christian's diaries. I could really use the support right now. Your reviews and kind words mean the world to me. Thank you. S J Wright.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do hope you're enjoying the diary entries that Ana is reading. I have a whole book planned for them. Do let me know if there are any time periods you would love to read about our amazing magician in. Thanks.)**

Sat on the comfortable sofa I go to turn the page when I glance up almost as if catching movement. Yet there is nothing there. My eyes pass around the room and come to rest on Christian's world war two uniform.

The green top with brown pouches and packs, a large heavy looking backpack. The large heavy looking black boots that cover the ankles of those green pants. To think he survived world war two with George.

I quickly move my feet onto the floor and step over to the bookshelves. Scanning the hundreds of diaries, I see a few that look similar in design. Small hand-held diaries that could be stuffed into a bag or backpack. Pulling one out I open it to read the heading World war two.

Turning back, I slip over to the sofa and sit down I move onto the first page.

May 24, 1940

We have been hidden in the woodland for four days now. After burying Trevor, we moved closer to the warehouse the Germans are using. A small six-man team we can move fast and remove some of the nearby German presence.

We have taken out two more nearby patrolling groups, but I feel if we risk anymore we will alert the base.

I have scouted the warehouse it's large with quite a few open spaces. They have five tanks hidden inside the building and seem to receive supplies under the cover of nightfall. In my recon, I have spotted fifteen armed soldiers.

I have decided to attack tonight. I can't leave it any longer. Now I get to see what I'm really made of.

The rest of the page is blank as I quickly turn over riveted.

It's done. The attack was successful.

As soon as the men fell asleep I was on guard and slipped away from the group. Setting up some perimeter traps in case anyone finds them. I had to be fast.

Sprinting the entire way to the warehouse would have been difficult so I left my gear behind only taking my rifle and ammo.

The building was surrounded by a barb wire fence. Testing my powers, I managed to cut away a piece of the fence and slip inside. Two soldiers were chatting with their rifles held loosely next to a truck.

Pulling my knife, I snapped the nearest man's neck and threw my dragger into the other's throat. I pushed on alongside the truck only to find two men in the truck. I acted fast ripping the passenger side door open and taking the guard out in one swipe as the driver reached for his sidearm. Leaning over I finished him off.

I checked out the back of the truck coming across rifles and landmines. I stole a bunch of the landmines slipping them into my bag.

They had four guards covering the front entrance. I left them where they were and slipped in through the side window. I easily unlocked it with a twitch of my fingers.

Landing next to one of the tanks I saw the upper walkway. It seemed empty, five of the guards getting ready for inspection in front of the tanks. Dropping to the floor I crawled under the tank and set the first mine. While watching the soldiers I placed the other four down on my targets. Once out and off my belly I slipped upstairs trying to keep the noise down on the metal path.

There was a bunch of large tanks filled with fuel on the side wall of the warehouse. A large window to my left and office to my right. I thought I could find some plans to help the British. Just then the door opened and out stepped the commanding officer and his second.

They spotted me and screamed out in German reaching for their sidearms. I turned and pulled my pistol while running. I had to get out. I aimed down and fired towards the fuel tanks emptying my gun and using any magic I had to keep me safe.

I jumped through the glass just as the explosion hit and I was thrown beyond the fence and into the grasslands behind. I rolled onto my front looking up just as the warehouse began to crumble that's when the landmines went up. Explosion after explosion helped level the place as I found my footing and took off into the woods to get back to camp.

I barely stopped before setting off my own traps as. When I got back all the others were awake. They asked what happened and I told them I spotted a patrol and followed it. Took a shot at their general and ended up hitting a fuel tank in their base.

George called me a lucky son of a bitch. If only he knew.

Turning the page over I continue to read.

We made slow progress today keeping to the woodland. The large bulk of the German army seems to be pushing through France with little resistance from the British and French. I still can't understand how they are doing this.

They have torn through so many of our defences. While breaking cover we passed through a small nearby town looking for supplies. The site that greeted us was a massacre.

A small station of troops had been positioned there to both protect the town and warn of any incoming attack. Their bodies along with the bodies of innocents filled the streets. Men, women and children lifeless covered in blood and crumbling buildings. It's enough to give anyone nightmares.

I have seen these horrors of battle and war before but the looks on my friends' faces are what hurt the most. Lee is only just over eighteen years old. This is the type of picture no one should have to see and he's not even a man yet and he saw that.

He ran off around one of the burned-out buildings. I followed leaving the other four men behind. The poor kid had thrown up his lunch. I can't blame him. When he asked me what all this fighting was for, All I could say was for freedom.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Most wars are fought for freedom. To win means to be free to make your own choices. The Americans fought in the revolutionary war to be free from British rule. In the first world war we fought for freedom from Germany and now it's happening again."

I still remember the look he gave me. The chilling realisation behind his eyes that this is only the beginning. What I would give to take that memory away from him. If only I was powerful enough to do that.

We sat on an old burned out car while he composed himself. On our return, the rest of our group had found looted some of the dead soldiers for ammo and supplies. To steal from the dead is awful but we would need it a lot more than they would.

I shielded Lee as much as I could from the site of the rest of the townsfolk. Once we cleared the town we headed down the road before breaking into the tree line before nightfall.

I despise all this hiding. From our current location, we have managed to cover roughly ten miles. I had hoped for twice that much but avoiding patrols had cost us a lot of time.

Now we have set up camp. Martin is keeping guard of the camp while the rest of us try and get some shut-eye.

As I write this Kevin and Dave are asleep. Lee seems to be struggling to get to sleep and George tried to find out what happened at the warehouse. He doesn't seem to buy my story about my lucky shot. I lied to him again. He went off now to check the perimeter.

I wonder how Mia's doing back in London?

Desperate to read more I continue.

By the morning we had received intel that the Germans had managed to push back the British and French towards the north of France. None of us expected that and it now put the defence line even further out of our reach.

Waking the men early we set off through the woods. It allowed us the safest form of protection. That didn't last long barely a few miles in and we had an open field ahead of us. There was no way to skirt around it.

It seemed open and empty till we stepped out then all hell broke loose. Just ahead of us a mortar shell landed exploding. Slipping back into the tree line the shelling was coming from the far end of the field. Yet there was no one we could see from that distance.

Kevin was just about to shout out orders when I broke from the tree line.

"Stay back!" I screamed.

Racing out at full speed with my backpack and Enfield rifle I sped towards where I thought it was. As the next shell went up I re-aimed my run. The shell exploded well behind me. They were struggling to keep up with my running speed. As a second shell went airborne I thought I felt the dirt ahead kick up.

The shell crashed down and I dove forward. Just as I went to raise my head around deflected off my helmet. Sniper!

Why didn't I think of it sooner? I just wanted to protect my men. Ahead was a partial destroyed British tank. Staying down on my belly I crawled forward slipping alongside it.

I needed to move fast and quickly pulled myself up and inside of a large hole torn in the side. Glancing out I could see the four-man mortar group. I unslung my rifle and took aim at the last man crouched down. One loud shot later and he was down. I slid back the bolt on my rifle and made short work of the other three men as the mortar fire fell silent.

I reloaded my rifle and thought of a protective bubble around myself. I needed to see where the sniper was. Leaning my head out I saw a muzzle flash from the tree line. The bullet whizzed past my ear. I threw my head back out of the way.

Could I risk a shot? Doubtful the sniper knew where I was. Climbing out the tank would expose me to the sniper's fire.

I was still weighing my options when I heard another round fired. Followed by four more. What the hell was going on? I thought my team was under fire. I poked my head out only to see my team coming up to the tank behind me.

It turns out George and David had decided to be heroes and take out not only the sniper at the tree line but also another one nearby.

The rest of the day we spent dodging two large divisions of the German army and took out a small group patrol in a well-timed ambush.

When night arrived, we bunkered down in a small run-down barn with open field all around. Where still miles behind enemy lines but with our small victories today have strengthened our resolve. George, Kevin and Martin are sleeping. David is keeping watch, Lee has been quiet today. That poor boy.

I tried the radio while the others were sleeping. British and French troops are trapped on the beaches of Dunkirk It seems like this war is already lost. They are being evacuated across the channel, if we don't get there soon we will be trapped in France with thousands of German forces.

27th May 1940

We woke at first light and pushed on as fast as we could go. The thought of being trapped in France without any support and buried behind heavy enemy lines didn't sit well with any of the team.

Forcing ourselves to march through the hunger and continue we reached Le Paradis by the afternoon.

As we came closer and closer to Dunkirk we began to hear fighting. Dropping to the forest floor we pushed on crawling along on our bellies till we came up behind a large German troop.

Easily one hundred men strong and with heavy machine guns and mortar, they were firing upon someone. Stretched out across the tree line they were aiming towards an open field. There were too many soldiers to engage in an all-out assault.

Our commander ordered one of us to scout ahead. I took the order and I moved forward taking a low stance and passing through the bushes. The mortar team was the closest dropping into the crater they had positioned in I dispatched the back man with my knife and then lunged forward taking out the supply man. As the mortar fired the man crouched down next to it spotted me. I saw the look of shock in his eyes a moment before my thrown blade his neck and he dropped.

That's when I heard the gasp behind me. Spinning around there was a young man couldn't have been older than eighteen lying on his back. In a German soldiers clothing. The fear in his eyes froze me in my tracks. It's like he was staring into the eyes of a monster. He pulled his rifle quickly and begun to aim it square at my chest.

At that moment a soldier landed next to him and plunged his knife into the German boy's heart. George stood up wiping his knife on his top.

"Thought you could use some backup." He said.

With the mortar falling silent no one seemed to notice. Looking out at the position the Germans were attacking was a small farmhouse. Fire was being returned from all the buildings windows. There was a large presence inside that house. Either British or French troops. Scoping the area, it seemed we had come across one German division however there was at least two more bombarding the house. Close to three hundred German troops tearing one building to pieces. The time for subtlety had gone out the window.

One our team arrived at the mortar position we took control. Lee became the supply man, Dave aimed the mortar for the far flank of another German division attacking the farm from the far side. Martin called out positions to hit with the mortar fire. Kevin, George and I took covering positions to protect the mortar group.

I ordered for Kevin and George to pick a soldier and every time the mortar fired to take them down. For close to an hour we thinned out the line of German troops on the left flank of the farm with gunfire and the right had pulled back slightly due to the accuracy of the mortar rounds.

I continued to supply ammo from my pack to Kevin and George using my powers each time my backpack ran empty. We fell back into the forest when the mortar ran empty.

Back late afternoon we had come up behind the German troops and picked off some of the back lines. The fight had taken its toll on everyone we were exhausted. My powers had weakened.

We bunkered down in the tree line as we saw the German troops advance on the farmhouse. They led out a large troop of soldiers in British uniform who has surrendered. The British forces were injured and fatigued.

It was only at the point did we see some of the German soldiers set up two large heavy machine guns on tripods. No!

Martin went to race out of cover to attack. With all my force I pulled him back.

"They are going to kill them!" He screamed.

"Yes, and if we go out there you will join them. There's too many." I shouted.

It was at that point we heard the gunfire begin and the screams of the British men they were cut down. I looked over Martin's shoulder and saw the carnage of the attack. Some German Soldiers were laughing other looked uncomfortable with the order. Afterwards, they walked into the group and either stabbed or shot any remaining survivors there.

The bodies piled up as I remember the scene. It's the stuff of nightmares. I prayed silently as the men lost their lives that day.

We waited till the four German companies left the area and checked for survivors but there was none. Their bodies had been left to rot.

His face will be forever etched into my mind the general who gave the order stood there cheering. The crazed look in his eyes and visor cap and that slight twitch of his face. I knew on that day if we ever met again I would kill him.

May 30, 1940

We finally made it to Dunkirk three days of none stop moving and striking weakened areas in the German forces to break through to our own men. The French troops nearly shot us when we broke through the German line.

After a check with their commanding officer who seemed surprised I spoke French he allowed us to pass.

The British and French are reinforcing the beaches as best they can. The men are beaten, the Luftwaffe bomb them daily while the RAF try to keep them at bay.

They have already ferried some of our troops home which is a relief. We will try and help to hold this ground as long as possible until everyone is home. I hope tonight brings a break.

I silently turn the page.

June 3rd, 1940

The German Luftwaffe had been relentless but so too is the spirit of the British navy. The last four days both the RAF and the Navy have been amazing. What has truly astounded me is the number of small boats and fishing ships that have come to our aid.

Day and night ships return to take more and more of both the French and British troops back to the U.K.

The fighters are making it almost impossible to hit with our rifles. Not only are they to fast but also fly too high. We have been relying on the RAF to keep us safe.

What remains of the force here feel demoralised and frightened. Some officers had already abandoned their positions to leave the soldiers without a leader.

The other evening during an attack on the harbour by the German air force I tried to use my powers. With all the planes flying overhead everyone was keeping hidden. I used the chance to focus my power on a German aircraft.

After almost a full minute the fighter plane started to dip as the engine cut out. I watched as the plane plummeted into the ocean. I felt light-headed immediately afterwards and almost passed out.

June 4th, 1940

We're home. Back home in the U.K., We received a hero's welcome hundreds of people watching as out boats returned. They consider us all heroes, yet I know that most of the men don't feel that way. Battered and humiliated by the Germans and escaping with our tails between our legs.

The mood on the boat was a stark reminder of how fragile life is for them. For my friends, my teammates. We lost Trevor and the rest of our squad but the rest of us returned home.

Back on the dry dock, I watched as Kevin was surrounded by his daughters. The three of them swallowed their father in hugs. Lee was embraced by his mother as she cried into his shoulder, his father caught my gaze as he held his son's shoulder and nodded his head. A silent gesture, however, I understood the meaning clearly.

David was held tightly in his fiancée loving arms. Like a screen from a movie she raced through the crowds and threw herself at him.

Mia was helping at the docks. Putting her medical skills to good use she was helping the injured soldiers with a team of medical staff. She had just finished bandaging a wound on a major's arm when she saw me. She gave me one of the tightest hugs she ever has in her life.

It so good being back home and knowing everyone is safe but the war is far from over and there will be more casualties to come.

 **(Well now we are reading first hand what Christian has witnessed in his life. This type of thing could make any person messed up. Yet somehow Christian deals with this time and time again. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more. I have my next few chapters written as I'm heading on holiday on friday. With my family. So won't be able to write till I return in ten days. Please do follow and favourite this story if you want to read more about our Magician's long deep past.**

 **Also, remember I love to read your reviews of my chapters. You truly have no idea how happy they make me. Thank you S J Wright.**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole ranch is quiet by eight pm normally with both the kids in bed Christian and I would spend the evening together. However, with Christian currently on his way to help Michael and Alex, I'm relaxing in his diary room.

Shutting the book over and placing it down on the sofa next to me I rise and walk back over to the diary shelves. There are just so many filled with adventures and lifetimes of stories. I could sit here for the rest of my life reading at it would still not be enough.

Remembering how Christian survived at the battle of Dunkirk, even without his powers Christian is a survivor. He has been in many wars and was a sheriff in the wild west. He even sailed the seas as a pirate.

I reach out grabbing a few more diaries and take them placing them down on the sofa. I grab the first book lifting it up and getting the smell of salty sea air from the pages. I look inside.

1717 November 27

aboard La Concorde De Nantes

The meeting with the Comdi has not managed any progression. I despise the thought of slavery and wish I had searched passage elsewhere. This was the only ship heading into the Caribbean.

A French nobleman with slaves is no nobleman at all. I have even offered to buy their freedom and he will not listen. Such an arrogant man. Mia has been sneaking the slaves below deck food thought out the journey.

Once we dock it will be a lot harder to track down all the slaves and buy their freedom, but we must try.

1717 November 29

The first mate and six crew members have been killed along with two of the slaves. Our ship was attacked yesterday. Two ships broadsided our vessel off the coast of Saint Vincent. As soon as the pirates boarded the captain surrendered.

Their captain was a huge bear of a man with a long black and red jacket. Multiple pistols lined his chest belts and two swords on his hip. Our crew were terrified of this man.

Fearful for the lives of the crew and for what they might try with Mia I stood up and challenged their captain to a duel.

The prize was he would spare our lives if I won. If I failed I would remain a member of crew bound to his demands as a pirate.

Our captain offered me his sword to battle with. Not my usual blade but I would take what I could.

Screaming the captain launched into an attack drawing his sword and slamming it down repeatedly towards my head. Forcing me to defend with the blade. My open body was exposed to the kick he landed to my chest knocking me back off my feet.

His crew roared with laughter as I got to my feet. He uses his large strength to his advantage. I decided to test how fast he was. With a lightweight sword, I sped forward slashing rapidly. His blocking was effective however I made some space ducking his swipe and slashed his leg.

The spill of blood silenced the crew as one pulled a pistol.

"Halt!" Their captain shouted.

Staring down at his leg he launched into a rage attack. Swinging faster and harder than before. His blows pushed me back. Diving past him I tried to swipe at his side only for him to draw his cutlass blocking my attack.

Unleashing both his blades he forced me back onto the rigging. I began to climb as he dropped his cutlass and pulled his pistol. Taking aim at me, I grabbed a rope and sliced the rigging. The mast unfurled and sprung me into the air.

The shot going wide I landed on the deck next to their captain. He both dived towards each other at once. His blade aimed at my right shoulder. I released my sword and caught it in my left hand and turned slightly.

I remember feeling the burning hot pain of his blade passing through my right arm as I opened my eyes and had my sword pressed against the centre of his chest.

There was a split-second look of shock on his face that immediately disappeared. He roared with laughter.

"Well boy, you got fire." He shouted.

I pulled my blade back as he pulled his sword out of my arm. Mia was at my side in an instant.

"That was quite a show. I honour my word. We will release you all at our next port. Now until then, you can all be my guests in a cell."

We spent a day in their brig before they released the slaves and crew onto the island of Bequia. As I went to disembark their captain pulled me back.

"You're staying onboard." He ordered.

"That wasn't the deal!" I snap.

"Your deal was to keep everyone alive. You're all alive but did you really think I would let a fighter of your skill go. From now on you work for me." He grinned.

Mia, the crew and the slaves were given the captain's old ship. The pirate I now work for is none other than Blackbeard himself.

I freeze. So not only did Christian beat Blackbeard but then Blackbeard double-crossed him. Well, he was a pirate after all. I keep reading.

1717 November 30

We have already attacked our first ship. A massive vessel better armed than Blackbeard's ship. Called the Great Allen. I saw Blackbeard first hand. Shouting orders from the helm of his vessel. His ship and Richards quickly outmanoeuvred the large vessel and managed to snap the main mast with chain shot.

With the crew helpless their captain surrendered. Blackbeard ordered them to shore and disembark before looting and sinking the ship.

1717 December 2

aboard La Concorde De Nantes

The crew have taken well to me. They have been laughing about my noble clothes although I'm now a pirate. The only two that dress so smart are the captain and lieutenant Richards the captain of Blackbeard's fellowship.

The two ships sail throughout the open water of Caribbean attacking many vessels. I have begun to notice how they will not attack British ships. I can tell from Blackbeard's accent he is from England. I doubt he truly believes I'm a French man.

Blackbeard continues to talk to me seeking me out on his vessel to talk about his thoughts and plans. Steede Bonnet appears to be a loyal ally to Blackbeard.

1717 December 4

We arrived in port under the cover of nightfall. Blackbeard's plan was efficient to transform La Concorde De Nantes into his new flagship. Raiding the local docks there was no one about. Taking some cannons from ships and a nearby warehouse we have rapidly increased the firepower of his latest ship.

Some men remained on aboard as lookouts for any uninvited guests. I was with a group of five other men helping raid the docks.

In less than two hours we had completely changed the ship. As the men moved supplies through the port two shadowy figures headed in our direction. Newell and I were put in charge of getting rid of them.

Slipping into the shadows I watched them both draw near. Huddled closely together, I could see it was a male and female. Waiting until they pass I quickly stepped out smacking the man over the back of his head with my hilt of my sword.

Newell grabbed the girl as she swung for him and stabbed his arm.

"Get back to the ship," I said.

He looks with anger at the girl who is holding a small knife. Then takes off back to the ship. The girl turned to me and I saw her fully. She was young, maybe nineteen with long red hair and a wildfire in her eyes.

"Stay away from me. I'll cut your balls off." She shouted.

Her strong Irish accent echoed out.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I tried to tell her.

"Yeah right. You men are all after the same thing." She hissed.

Jumping forward she swung the small blade out. A reckless move that I countered quickly removing the knife from her hand.

"Who's this? A lucky drunk sailor?" I asked.

"Cheeky bastard. That's my husband you knocked out." She spits.

"Well, I suggest you get him home safely. Miss." I said backing away.

"Anne. My name is Anne." She said crouching down next to her fallen husband.

It's a good job I only knocked him out. That young girl seems like a real pistol.

1717 December 7

Aboard Queen Anne's revenge

I spent the last two days as look out for the newly named Queen Anne's revenge. Blackbeard clearly believes Anne was and will always be the queen of Great Britain. We have captured the Margaret a small merchant sloop.

The crew has been placed in our cells while the rest of the crew loot their ship. While our men looted their ship, their captain Henry Bostock tried to launch a counterattack on Blackbeard and some of the remaining crew.

I threw my dagger at the feet of their commander as he rushed forward and when he looked up towards the birds nest he saw I had a musket aimed at him.

He hesitated which was all the time Blackbeard needed to draw his own sword and place it under Bostock's chin.

That one small action may have just saved the life of one of the most feared pirates out there. Blackbeard was grateful.

1717 December 10

Aboard the Queen Anne's revenge

We launched an attack against a small merchant vessel. Thirty men aboard at the most. A well-aimed barrage of cannon fire disables the ship and Blackbeard orders us to board. These men are bloodthirsty pirates, and these are innocent sailors.

I raced out and threw myself across the gap. My boarding axe slamming into the side of the ship. With my free hand, I pulled myself up onboard. I was the first one on their ship. Seeing the pirates pulling their grappling lines. I had to move quickly. Shoving myself into the nearest two men They staggered backwards and fell overboard.

I unsheathed my sword as five men closed in on me. I swung out catching the rigging rope and releasing the sail arm. It swept the deck knocking two men to the floor and sent four men flying into the ocean.

As three crewmen ran at me I squeezed through them and stopped my sword against the captain's throat. As six members of Blackbeard's crew came aboard. Their crew surrendered. I had taken the ship without killing any of its crew.

When Blackbeard came aboard he eyed me suspiciously before adding that I'm either very brave or extremely foolish.

It turns out that the vessel was transporting wine from Spain. I have already been gone too long I worry for Mia.

I wonder what was happening with Mia all this time. She was left on the island with the crew and slaves for two weeks now.

1717 December 15

Blackbeard called me to his cabin this evening. His room not only spacious enough for a large bed but also a dining table and a side table. The large windows at the rear of the ship giving an open view of the sea behind us.

His large table was only partially set up while the small side table had both maps and a plan of some sort. Stood facing out looking through the windows his hands behind his back. It was a commanding pose one fit for the military. I believe he was in the navy before turning to piracy.

"Do you know why I called you here?" He demanded.

"No captain," I replied.

"Spoken like someone used to taking orders." He jabbed.

"Just like a military man used to giving them." I bit back.

"Well, you're certainly smarter than you let on boy. Makes me wonder why you chose to throw yourself aboard that ship alone."

I step closer to the desk with the plans on it.

"Was that a question?" I asked.

"I keep going through it in my head," Blackbeard answered.

"I'm a good fighter," I explained.

"No, you're a great fighter boy. But even great fighters can mess up. Maybe you wanted to impress me maybe you don't fear death either way that was a bold move. You have my attention. Now, who are you really?" Blackbeard asked turning to face me.

"I don't follow sir."

"You're not from France your accent is a good cover, but I have heard you drop back into a British accent."

"It takes one to know one. You're from the west country. Cornwall maybe Devon." I snapped.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from what concerns me is that your British acting French. Now I could assume you're a naval officer in disguise with how well you fight. In that case, I would throw you overboard. Or you could tell me the truth."

"You have no idea," I shouted.

"Well, you're from the north west of England. You decided to head to the west to make a fresh start. You're not a nobleman. You have seen and know too much to be arrogant like them. You travelled with your sister, so I assume your family is in some trouble." Blackbeard told me.

The colour drained slightly from my face as I took another step forward. Blackbeard laughed and turned around.

"Well seems I know more than you think. When you're ready to talk let me know, now get out." Blackbeard said ending our chat.

Leaving his cabin, I now know he is planning an attack on a port I just need to work out which one and fast.

I move forward a couple of pages until some catches my eye.

1717 December 23

I should have done something. It's my fault he's dead. Blackbeard knows. He's figured it out.

The port that Blackbeard chose to attack was the French port of Guadeloupe. The area is rich in sugar and was defended by a French base.

The attack was sudden and devastating. Both of Blackbeard's ship sailed into the harbour and immediately opened fire on the French base as soon as they were within range.

Once the close-range assault finished Blackbeard and a large part of the crew landed on small boats on the shore. Blackbeard wanted me by his side as we fought our way into the French defence. Within an hour the base had fallen.

After checking the base was deserted I returned to the main officer's room only to find Blackbeard stood there grinning at me. Behind him was the military commander of the base bound. That was when two of Blackbeard's crew brought in a young military boy. Barely twenty years old he seemed more like a teenager.

"You decide?" Blackbeard asked.

"I don't understand," I asked nervously.

"You ever killed before boy?" Blackbeard said out loud.

"Yes!" I snap.

At the same time, the young soldier answered weakly.

"No, sir."

"Then this should be easy. Pick someone to save?" Blackbeard said grinning.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Your mistake." Blackbeard cried.

He spun and before I could even move he drew his sword and plunged it into the officer's chest. Blood poured from the officer's mouth and when Blackbeard pulled his sword out the commander fell to the floor.

"Get him out of here before he wets his uniform," Blackbeard ordered.

Two crewmen dragged the young soldier half dazed out of the room. Blackbeard faced me directly his voice low so only I could hear.

"You didn't kill anyone when you took that merchant ship. Made me wonder if you had the stomach for it. You didn't chuck up which is a good start, but if you ever disobey me again I'll kill you."

"It didn't work out well for you last time you tried did it." I offered.

"Next time I won't fight fair."

1717 December 27

Blackbeard is crazy of that I'm sure. It seems he finally trusts me now. It still makes me wonder what happened that day.

It was a day like most others out on the open ocean. There was not another vessel for miles when Blackbeard called most of the crew below deck. Standing at the hatch to the hold he wanted to see which pirate was the bravest. Placing a bowl of burning sulphur into the storage room he ordered all his men inside after walking in himself.

His quartermaster then shut the hatch as the men all sat there. He turned to us.

"You can leave any time you like. I don't want any bile on my ship. Now let's see who the real men are." Blackbeard laughed.

As the minutes past the air became heavy with the smell and smoke from the sulphur. Some of the men burst for the door while Blackbeard laughed out loud calling after them.

Within a few minutes, most of the crew had left the storage room. Blackbeard sat glaring at the remaining men while I crouched down leaning against a support beam. There was still five of us left. Brown started to feel faint and his younger brother Jackson helped him leave.

There was only Blackbeard, Carson and me. Carson was loyal to Blackbeard and a fearsome pirate. In time he could rival Blackbeard and had a vicious cutthroat personality to match. I have seen him kill without compassion and is one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen.

Looking at Carson I see his eyes begin to glaze over. He stands up and I watch as his large size sways before crashing to the deck. I get up weakly and grab hold of his large frame dragging him towards the door. Blackbeard doesn't move merely watches as I try to lug him to the hatch.

The smoke burning my lungs as every breath felt heavy and swallow. I slammed my hand on the hatch and the door opened two men quickly moved in grabbing Carson and pulled him out. They held the door open for me. I looked back at Blackbeard glaring at me. I pulled the door shut and stepped back over crouching down again.

It would be him or me. I had to prove to him that I was the strongest. Another minute or maybe an hour I could see Blackbeard was struggling. His eyes were glassy. Likely my own matched. The last thing I remember was Blackbeard staggering toward the hatch as everything went black.

My next memory was standing on the deck of an unknown ship. A Spanish galleon. A cutlass in each hand. Surrounding me was Blackbeard's pirates. We had just taken another ship. The carnage on the deck turned my stomach. Spanish troops littered the deck their blood had made the deck slippery. My white top now dark with blood, sweat and gunpowder.

The bodies surrounding me of faces etched in horror of what they saw as they died. My blades caked in blood. The pirates cheered as I saw Blackbeard staring at me carefully. His pistol in his hand.

Stepping down from the ships helm Blackbeard walked over to me. His expression hard to read.

"I have never in all my years seen someone fight like that. The way you tore their captain in half. I may have doubted your ability to kill but never again. This ship is yours. I may seem like the devil, but you truly are the devil." Blackbeard said quietly.

What the hell happened?

 **(First, off I would like to say how sorry I am for making you all wait so long.**

 **I have been battling with depression for a good amount of time and it has finally become too much for me. My writing had all but stopped(even though I do have a few more chapters written) It has been affecting my life very badly. Sometimes I do feel I have a handle on it. Then other times it crushes me.**

 **One of the things that has kept helping me is reading your wonderful reviews. I can't thank you enough for writing them. Please do keep them coming.**

 **I have also added a poll onto my profile page as to what you would like me to write next. Please do go and check it out. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.**

 **SJamesW**


End file.
